smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Goodman's Money Scheme 3
"Goodman's Money Scheme 3" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story and the final instalment of the "Goodman's Money Scheme" series. Script WARNING: The story may have swearing in it. It starts off with Goodman being thrown into his jail cell. Guard: AND STAY PUT!! He locks the cell and walks away. Goodman: NOT AGAIN!!! EVERYTIME I TRY TO GET THOSE GUYS, MY PLANS ALWAYS BACKFIRE!! UGGGHHH I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF THIS!!! Goodman suddenly gets an idea. Goodman: Hmmmmm.... At midnight... The prison of Pensacola is seen. Suddenly, an explosion occurs and Goodman is free. Goodman: FREE AGAIN!!!! Now I shall murder MarioFan2009 for ruining my career! Muhahahahahahahaha!!! The screen then cuts to black. It shows MarioFan2009 in his house watching teaser for "The RH Superheroes". MarioFan2009: (Sigh) I wonder if Rh will be able to make 5-7 projects at the same time... it might take a lot of time... Suddenly, a door knock is heard. MarioFan2009: (Sigh) Coming... He opens the door to Maguro. MarioFan2009: Um, hello Maguro? Maguro: Hey MarioFan2009! Watcha doing? MarioFan2009: Why are you here? Maguro: Oh, I am just bored! MarioFan2009: Well... ok then? Come in I guess? He then allows Maguro into his house. MarioFan2009: So, why are you even here anyways? Maguro then loses it. Maguro: Are you excited for my series are you are you?! MarioFan2009: Woah woah woah! Calm down! With is with this series you are talking about? Maguro's face then drops. Maguro: Did you forget? Project Maguro! MarioFan2009: Ohhhhhhhh ok! Never mind! I see what you are talking about! Yes I am excited! I also requested for Rh390110478 for a few characters to appear in your series! Maguro: Cool! Suddenly, a door knock is heard. MarioFan2009: I'll get it. He answers the door to Rh390110478. MarioFan2009: Hey Rh! Rh390110478: Hey MarioFan2009! How's it going? MarioFan2009: Pretty great! Are you here to stay for another night? Rh390110478: Sure am! What do we do today? MarioFan2009: Well, we can just watch some MGM cartoons along with some Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi! Rh390110478: Cool! Sounds great! MarioFan2009: Well come on in! Rh390110478: Ok! He then enters inside the house. It then shows MarioFan2009, Rh390110478 and Maguro on the couch. Maguro: So boys, what are you planning on doing anyways? MarioFan2009: Hoping to make "MarioFan2009's Big Problem" very dramatic. Rh390110478: I am hoping to make "The Vandal Buster Part II" suspenseful, Scary and dramatic! Maguro: Cool! Mystery Bastard is seen looking and peeking through the window of MF2009's house. He sets his eyes on Maguro. Mystery Bastard: Perfect... just wait until I get my hands on you my little Sushi! Tako Maki then appears behind him. He then turns around to see him. Mystery Bastard: Huh? Tako Maki: Oh no you ain't! Mystery Bastard: WHAT?! TM then tackles MB starting a fight. Mystery Bastard: I'LL GET THE BOTH OF YOU!!!! THIS BLUE OCTOPUS SHIT AND THAT PURPLE CONFUSING THING!!! HELP ME AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Maguro: What's that horrible sound? MarioFan2009: Eh just the windows. He then goes over by it and closes it. MarioFan2009: Must have been those cats and dogs. Rh390110478: Might explain a lot. Maguro: Agreed! They then continue watching TV. It then cuts to midnight where MarioFan2009 is seen wide asleep along with Rh390110478. Maguro: Well... I guess I am the only one here. She puts her hands on her lap watching CN. Maguro: Oooo! I like this moment where the green bulldog gets smashed by a safe! It then shows Blackie moving the x to the bulldog causing the dog to get smashed by the safe. Maguro: (Laughs) LOVELY!! Meanwhile, Mystery Bastard is seen damaged but is holding a rifle. Mystery Bastard: Laugh all you want at classic cartoons sushi. But this will be your last laugh! He attempts to load up the rifle but Kani, Ikura and Wasabi are seen behind him. He turns around again. Mystery Bastard: Now what? Kani: That's the Mystery Bastard! Wasabi: Mustard! (Yeah!) Ikura: GET HIM!! They then start beating up Mystery Bastard knocking his mask off. Kani: WHAT THE?! Ikura: Why are you wearing a black hat?! It cuts back to Maguro before the audience can see MB's identity. He however, is heard raging outside. Maguro: More noise... Meanwhile, Goodman is seen with a flint and steel going towards MarioFan2009's house... Goodman: This will teach him... He then lights up the flint and steel. Goodman then sets the house on fire. Goodman: Burn... YES!! BURRRRNNNN!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Unnoticed to Maguro, she does not smell the house burning. Maguro: I'll go get a drink of water in the kitchen. She leaves the couch and heads to the kitchen. Goodman is seen outside smiling at the burning house. Goodman: YES!!! DIE!! YOU WILL PAY FOR RUINING MY LIFE!!! He laughs evilly while the house continues to burn. Maguro is seen in the kitchen getting a glass of water. She then sees some of the fire outside. Maguro: Huh? She then looks outside to see Goodman setting the house on fire in terror. Maguro: OH MY GOD!!! She rushes back inside. Maguro: GUYS!!! WAKE UP!!! MarioFan2009: Wha-what? Rh390110478: What happened? Maguro: A PSYCHOPATH IS BURNING YOUR HOUSE DOWN!! COME ON!! MarioFan2009: WHAT?! Rh390110478: HOW?! Maguro: COME ON NOW!!! MarioFan2009: OK!!! The three rush outside and catch Goodman setting the house on fire. Goodman: AH HA!! You again! MarioFan2009: GOODMAN?! Maguro: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Goodman: Fools, you thought I was in prison again after two months?! THINK AGAIN!! Rh390110478: You sick bastard! Goodman: NAMES AIN'T GONNA HURT ME!! I FINALLY HAVE YOU WHERE I WANT YOU!!! NOW STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU WITH MY GUN!!! He then pulls out a pistol. Maguro: NO!! She uses her telekinesis powers to fight Goodman. Goodman: AGH!!! WHAT IS THIS?! The Fireman is seen with a bucket of water splashing the fire MarioFan2009: You are not going anywhere after attempting to destroy my house... Rh390110478: Yeah! MarioFan2009 grabs a sword from his pocket. Goodman: WHAT ARE YOU-- He slices half of his face off. Goodman: GAAAHH!!! Everyone then gasps. It shows half of Goodman's circuits brutally ripped out. Goodman: Y-you w-will p-pay... Rh390110478: HE'S A ROBOT?! Maguro: WHAT?! Robotic Goodman: C-COME HERE!!!! MarioFan2009: RUN!!! The three then run off while Robotic Goodman chases after them. Robotic Goodman: M-MUST VENGE M-MYSELF!!! The three then stumble across a lake and Goodman approaches them. Rh390110478: Shit! Robotic Goodman: N-now I g-gotcha! Suddenly, he is stabbed in his chest. Robotic Goodman: AAGGHHHH!!! Maguro: What the hell?! The sword goes upwards and Robotic Goodman is destroyed. MarioFan2009: Who did that?! The camera goes to the left and it shows... Goodman: I got for a months long vacation and THIS happens?! Rh390110478: GOODMAN?! Maguro: WHAT?! MarioFan2009: WHAT IS GOING ON?! Goodman: Well you see, ever since December 2018, I have made a robot of myself who was a poser of me while I was gone to Canada for a long vacation. I got tired of living in my house and wanted something else to do and I guess I made a big mistake leaving this chunk of garbage to do my job as it was trying to kill you! Rh390110478: It did worse... it ruined your career and got arrested. You are all over the news! Goodman: WHAT?! WHY?! MarioFan2009: We don't know! It got arrested for multiplying taxes, attempted murder and was about to commit arson on my house! Goodman: That dumb fuck! Please tell everyone about this... I am so sorry that this has happened... Maguro: We forgive you! MarioFan2009: Please don't leave again... Goodman: I won't. I am back now and ready to start again. He then takes his robot's body and leaves. Rh390110478: Well... I am happy to have the original Goodman back... MarioFan2009: Me too! Maguro: Imma leave now. It's getting late! MarioFan2009: Ok! Rh390110478: Bye! Maguro: Bye! Maguro then leaves. MarioFan2009: Well, Imma go make more teasers for my stories. Rh390110478: I'm gonna continue Lost Memories! MarioFan2009: Alright, bye! Rh390110478: Goodnight! Rh390110478 then leaves while MarioFan2009's goes to his half burnt house while the episode ends. ---- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---- Trivia * The story reveals that Goodman has been away for 4-5 months. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Ami Episodes Category:Yumi Episodes Category:Mystery Bastard Episodes Category:Fireman Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Blackie Episodes Category:Bulldog (BLB) Episodes Category:The Guard Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes